herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gar Logan (Krypton-Infinite)
Garfield "Gar" Logan is a Kryptonian, a former member of Doom Patrol and a founding member of the second incarnation of the Titans. Gar is a minor protagonist in Iron Man 2, one of the titular protagonists of Titans, acting as the secondary tritagonist of season one and one of the tritagonists of season two, a mentioned character in Ant-Man, and is set to become the titular eponymous main protagonist of The Last Son of Krypton as well as one of the secondary antagonistic tritagonists of Captain America: Civil War, and is the overall main protagonist of the Marvel/DC Multiverse. Biography Birth Gar Logan was born on his homeplanet of Krypton but for unknown reasons was sent to Earth. Arrival on Earth Around 2005, Gar arrived on Earth. Living With Doom Patrol In 2018, Gar robbed a Visions Electronics store, stealing multiple Xbox video-games, while in the form of a tiger. He was promptly discovered by a security guard and attacked, but managed to flee the store unscathed. Turning back into human form, Gar quickly ran away from the crime scene. Meeting Rachel Roth While attending Scooters Roller Skating Rink 2 days later, Gar noticed a girl playing on a pinball machine. They befriended one another and Gar complimented her moves in the game with the tracker lane and gave her a tip on playing the game, encouraging her to target the camera sequel. Both awkwardly introduced themselves, with Gar learning that her name was Rachel as well as complimenting one another's hairstyle. Rachel got a bullseye club in the game, exciting both of them. Gar would later witness a meeting between Rachel and two of her guardians, with her engaging in an argument with the former, and eventually had to leave, leaving him disappointed and saddened. Possible Future In a possible future, Gar will embrace his destiny and become an extremely experienced and veteran hero with his power being potentially unlimited. In addition, Gar would become a respected colleague of both Batman and Wonder Woman and would become one of the founders of an unknown but revered group. According to Trigon, future Gar fought him and eventually imprisoned him inside the former's realm which left the interdimensional demon fearing his power and the possibility that Gar would grow into his future version. Personality Gar Logan is introduced as a shy, awkward, and nerdy teenager who loves video-games, vintage films, and many things related to pop culture, with Rachel Roth affectionately deeming him a geek, something he proudly embraces, being a very intelligent, albeit socially awkward individual, as he sometimes gets nervous and babbles. Due to his isolated upbringing, Gar is exceptionally kind-hearted, friendly, innocent, caring, brave, charismatic, compassionate, and possesses a strong sense of justice, honor, empathy, loyalty, honesty, patriotism, good morals, and innate selfless benevolence. According to Trigon, Gar serves as the ideal hero in many ways. As seen when he met Rachel, Gar was willing to risk his own safety to provide shelter to the former, despite barely knowing her. Gar is also loyal, especially towards his mentors, being sure not to cross any boundaries. However, depending on how serious the situation is, Gar is willing to do what he feels is best, even if it causes him a great deal of uncertainty, such as when he was prepared to attack Dr. Niles Caulder, the man who helped save his life when the latter’s mad scientist tendencies caused him to go through with a medical procedure Rachel didn’t what to go through, which also cemented his friendship with her. Gar can also be protective as well, having faced an unfortunate amount of physical assaults because of his loyalty and willingness to protect and fight alongside those he cares about. As shown in a majority of his exchanges with Rachel, especially regarding her misfortunes, Gar can also be sympathetic and empathetic. Gar is described as someone who complements Bruce Wayne's intellect, both when it comes to empathy, as Dick Grayson claims its not the latter's strong suit, and science and academics in general, affectionately called a "boy genius" by other members of Doom Patrol. He is also generally someone who is regularly late. Whether intentional or not, Gar tends to be comical, usually lightening intense and awkward situations with his sense of humor. He possesses knowledge of just about every superhero and vigilante and has even expressed an interest in wanting to meet Batman (despite being somewhat horrified by the latter’s crime-fighting tactics) and being a Robin. In addition, he was also able to identify Donna Troy’s former identity as Wonder Girl by witnessing her using her lasso. Although he is granted with special abilities that can benefit him in battle, possesses immense powers that allows him to destroy the world, and is overall an incredibly powerful being that terrifies even the likes of Trigon, an extremely powerful interdimensional demon, Gar comes across as a pacifist, is a vegan, and has become quite averse to violence. Hence, Gar was traumatized after accidentally killing a man (even if it was someone who had relentlessly tortured him and was trying to kill his friends), albeit in self-defense. He has even questioned whether it has negatively affected the impressions he has on other people. Overall, Gar is a wholesome teenager with somewhat of a rebellious streak, having repeatedly sneaking out to steal video-games in order to satisfy his hobbies and craving for all things pop-culture, although he never tried to hurt or injure individuals during these “adventures”. During a time period set in the future, where Gar had confronted Trigon, the former had become a veteran and experienced, who was above selfishness. He also became a founding member of an unknown but revered group. He also became a respected colleague of both Batman and Wonder Woman. He is respected by many of his enemies, rivaling Trigon at his prime in both power and cunning. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Hybrid Physiology': Due to his heritage and multiple circumstances, Gar Logan is granted many powers and abilities that surpass the capabilities of humans and Meta-Mutants alike, making him Doom Patrol and the Titan’s most powerful member, for both the second incarnation and the entire organization. Due to his immense power, Gar greatly withholds his power unless fighting someone with similar strength and durability and often has to hold back during a fight due to the destruction his strength may cause to his surroundings, and even then, he is still easily powerful enough to overpower multiple superhuman enemies. Indeed, Larry Trainor believed Gar to be the most powerful person to reside on Earth and it was believed only the combined might of the Avengers would Gar actually be defeated in a fight where he wouldn't be holding back. Overall, Gar is an incredibly powerful being who has yet to reach his full potential (which is stated to be among the most powerful beings in the universe and potentially unlimited), which is so great that it terrifies even the likes of Trigon, an extremely powerful interdimensional demon, having at one point in the future imprisoned the evil being in his realm. **'Meta-Mutant Physiology': As a result of his growing powers, contact with The Congo Virus, and Dr. Niles Caulder’s experimental medicine, Gar Logan’s biology was altered, turning his hair green, and freeing his ability to transform into animals. ***'Animal Attributes Mimicry': While in his animal forms, Gar can also mimic the abilities of the creature he has become, granting him an intuitive understanding of the animal and what abilities they might possess that would be useful in a situation. As a tiger, Gar’s bite is strong, enough to throw a grown man around and tear through flesh, is fast and agile, and is resistant to cold temperatures, while also protruding a set of claws, although it is possible the first three traits were enhanced, since even when not in a tiger form, he possesses these abilities. As a snake, Gar is stealthy and is capable of healing at a greater rate, although he already possesses a healing factor when not transforming. ***'Shapeshifting': Gar is able to shapeshift into the form of a tiger, albeit colored green. It is hypothesized by Dr. Niles Caulder that by unzipping his DNA and rearranging it, Gar is able to shapeshift, whilst his form of a tiger is pathological due to his love for tigers. When transforming, Gar’s iresis turn green. After Trigon healed him, Gar’s mental block was removed, unlocking his ability to morph into other animals, such as a snake, which he transformed into while trying to stealthily approach Rachel Roth to free her from her father’s control. **'Kryptonian Physiology': Trigon stated that Gar Logan is a member of the Kryptonian race and thus will become one of the most powerful beings in the universe. ***'Accelerated Healing Factor': Gar's metabolism accelerates his healing and allows him to burn calories at a fast rate, making him resilient to weight gain. ****'Contaminant Immunity': Gar has an immunity to all forms of diseases and contaminants on Earth. ***'Invulnerability': **** Atmospheric Adaptation: While Gar does (usually) require oxygen, his physicality allows him to survive while inhaling more harsh forms of it. **** Elemental Resistance: Gar feels no pain when exposed to harmful elements. **** Extreme Temperature Resistance: Gar feels no pain when exposed to extreme temperatures. **** Self-Sustenance: Gar's physical needs are greatly reduced or completely removed, as he does not need to eat or sleep unless he has to. ***'Reverse-Photosynthesis': ***'Superhuman Smell': Gar has incredibly acute olfactory senses, able to smell Rachel Roth's personal scent which he once used to tease her by saying that she "smelled". ***'Superhuman Speed': Larry Trainor believed Gar to be just as fast as Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit when the latter is "going supersonic". Trigon likened Gar's speed as being faster than a speeding bullet, the velocity of which is between 600 and 5000 feet per second. **** Accelerated Perception: **** Superhuman Reflexes: *** Superhuman Stamina: *** Superhuman Strength: Gar possesses considerable superhuman strength and is apparently powerful enough to rip Cliff Steele's robotic body, (which is formed by multiple layers of special flexible ceramic metal), "limb by limb". Larry Trainor believed Gar's strength to be on par with that of Wonder Woman, Thor, and the Hulk, three extraordinarily strong heroes. Trigon likened Gar's strength as being stronger than a locomotive, which weigh between 299, 000 to 435, 000 lbs. **** Superhuman Jumps/Superhuman Leaps: Trigon likened Gar's capacity to jump as leaping over "tall buildings in a single bound", although he has yet to display this ability. **** Thunderclap: Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Despite not possessing any formal combat training, Gar Logan is a formidable fighter in single combat when facing opponents due to his tremendous strength and various powers combined with his intelligence. Having constantly engaged in battles with various foes throughout the entirety of his life, Gar has been able to fully master the superpowers he has possessed all his life. Over time, Gar has utilized a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers and his combat versatility and volatile methods allow him to adapt to any foe and beat them, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants. It was stated the formidable Cliff Steele would never dare to fight Gar, as everyone knew he could easily tear the former apart limb by limb. Larry Trainor believed Gar could give Wonder Woman, an extremely powerful, skilled, and experienced hero "a run for her money". At some unspecified point in the future, Gar’s hand-to-hand combat skills proved to be so great that he managed to overpower the extremely powerful Trigon, who was capable of defeating the entirety of the Titans without much difficulty with mediocre effort, and imprison him to the point where the latter was terrified at the prospect of even having to fight Gar. Only Rachel Roth was capable of this other feat and only because she was Trigon’s daughter. *'Expert Photographer': Gar Logan has proven himself to be a skilled photographer. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Gar Logan holds exceptional levels of intellectual genius to the point of being at computational levels. Even without his powers, Gar's mind works sharply and with extreme speed, far surpassing most, if not all exceptionally intelligent humans. A keen-minded individual from a young age, Gar displayed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn, possessing a natural talent for science, standing out even among other older top students when competing with students from elementary, middle, and high schools while homeschooled. During his time with Doom Patrol, Gar was nicknamed a boy genius. Trigon considered a version of Gar from the future to be among the most intelligent minds in the universe. **'Expert Physician': Having assisted Dr. Niles Caulder for 2 years, Gar possesses some level of medical knowledge, being able to assist in Shyleen Lao’s operation and remove Koriand'r’s incubation. **'Expert Tactician': Gar is extremely sharp and intuitive, able to quickly analyze the situation before him in order to understand the true nature before him, and has proven himself to be a capable tactician in both situations and in combat, despite being relatively naive and pacifistic. He is able to accurately calculate the level of power needed to defeat his enemies without killing anyone or destroying anything. By the beginning of 2019, Gar was able to undermind Trigon's attempted conquering by transforming into a snake, in order to heal himself faster, as well as to reach Rachel Roth and Dick Grayson stealthily, before managing to free the former so she could release the latter from Trigon's control, resulting in Rachel successfully imprisoning Trigon once again, ultimately saving the universe from destruction. It was stated by Trigon that at some point in the future, Gar would become crafty enough to undermine the manipulations of the former. *'High Tolerance for Pain/Indomitable Will:' Gar Logan has a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation, having been raised by a kindly family, and possesses tremendous determination and strength of will, since he refuses to ever hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. He was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. For years, Gar has struggled to balance his life as a civilian and superhero duties, even at a time when he wasn't a superhero. He has proven to possess an incredible tolerance for pain. As a result, Gar is possibly the most emotionally stable Titan. At some point in the future, Gar is known for his force of will and thus Trigon deemed it useless when given the chance to attempt to enthrall him, having stated nobody had as strong as an ingrained identity as Gar, further demonstrating the extent of his willpower. It should be noted that Trigon had succeeded in enthralling every other Titan, including the extremely strong-willed Dick Grayson and Donna Troy, who themselves had been trained by the incorruptible Batman and Wonder Woman, implying Gar's will, by the age of 13, had already surpassed the extremely experienced 20 year-old Robin, who had 11 years of experience, as well as the altruistic Wonder Girl, who had 7 years of experience. *'Intimidation': Gar Logan easily terrified the jaded, experienced, and brave Dick Grayson by transforming into a tiger, although he never had the intention of terrifying the latter. Throughout his future career as a superhero, Gar commands an intimidating presence to the point where he is feared even by someone as powerful as the interdimensional demon Trigon. Relationships Family *Mother † *Father † Allies *Titans - Friends and Teammate **Dick Grayson/Robin I - Friend and Leader **Rachel Roth - Best Friend and Teammate **Jason Todd/Robin II - Teammate *Koriand'r/Starfire - Friend and Former Teammate *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *Hank Hall/Hawk *Dawn Granger/Dove Enemies *Trigon - Attempted Enthraller, Attempted Killer, and Future Prisoner **The Organization ***Adamson † ***Nuclear Family ****Nuclear Biff † ****Nuclear Mom † ****Nuclear Sis † ****Nuclear Step-Dad † Category:Marvel-DC Unity Articles Category:Pure Good Category:DC Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Adorable Heroes Category:Alchemist Category:Aliens Category:Alter-Ego Category:Animal Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Animals Category:Dreaded Category:Honorable Category:Male Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Pacifists Category:Selfless Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Superheroes